Kapcsolatok
by BreathlessTao
Summary: Egyelőre munkacím, nem tudok jobbat. Hikaru eltávolodna a testvérétől, mert Haruhit szereti...csakhogy felbukkant egy eddig ismeretlen srác, aki nagyon is csapni kezdi a szelet Kaorunak. Mit kéne tenni?


Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is elfelejtem azt a napot. Sikerült a kert nagy részét tengerparttá varázsolni: valódi tengervíz, valódi tengerparti homok, aranyporral dúsítva... Vége volt a nyárnak, és úgy gondoltuk, kéne egy kicsit ünnepelni, bulizni, mielőtt beleszürkülünk az új tanévbe. Asszem, nyugodtan mondhatom, hogy nem volt még annál drágább _projektünk_, úgyhogy értelemszerűen mindannyian izgatottak voltunk. Még Haruhi is elismerte, hogy remek munkát végeztünk, a költségek ellenére is – ami miatt persze Kyouya kicsit aggódott is eleinte, de ő már csak ilyen.

Személy szerint úgy vélem, az egész strand-témát már annyiszor elsütöttük, nagyjából minden lehetséges értelmezésben, hogy rágondolni is unalmas. Igaz, a lányok minden alkalommal teljesen odavannak érte, tehát...miért is kéne panaszkodnom? Az is igaz, hogy _az_ az alkalom tényleg spéci volt. Sokkal élénkebb, részletesebb, még az időjárás is a kezünkre játszott: mintha a nyár nem akarta volna átadni a helyét az ősznek. Azt hiszem, ha nem lett volna ott annyi ember, akiket _csak_ az Akadémiáról ismerhetek (meg még több, akiket onnan se, elvégre az Ouran elég nagy), tényleg elhittem volna, hogy egy igazi strandon vagyok.

Mindenki tette a dolgát, szórakoztattuk a hölgyeket, élveztük a napfényt... Kaoru épp hozzám bújt, olyan „soha-nem-engedel-el" módon, mikor meghallottam Kyouya hangját a hátunk mögül.

- Hikaru, kérlek menj fel és hozd le nekem a múlt havi könyvelést! Valamelyik alsó szekrénybe tettem, azt hiszem.

El nem tudtam képzelni, hogy mi a fenét akart épp akkor számolgatni... És valahogy éreztem, hogy nem kellene Kaorut egyedül hagynom, de a szabály az szabály: vendéget nem hagyhatunk magára (különösen, ha többekkel foglalkozunk egyszerre, és ez nagyjából mindig így van), én pedig nem ellenkezhetek a Sötét Nagyúrral. Úgyhogy felmentem a zeneszobába, és kutatni kezdtem. Utálok a földön térdelni és poros szekrényekben matatni – mondtam már, hogy legalább valami polcrendszert újítsunk be, az még átláthatóbb is lenne, de nem.

És akkor jött ő.

Mármint, az az idegen, aki ... nagyjából mindent a feje tetejére állított. Benyitott, és be is jött: valami vörös farmerben, jellegtelen fehér pólóban, és rövid, vajszínű bőrmellényben – ha ezen túl is tudtam volna lépni, a koromfekete haja és a fűzöld szemei akkor is teljesen ismeretlenek voltak számomra, biztosra vettem, hogy még sose láttam.

- Helló... elnézést, te... ööö... a testvéredet keresem, Kaorut – mondta egyszerűen.

- Kinn van a kertben – vetettem oda.

- Oh... értem. Köszönöm.

Ha nem blokkolt volna le az agyam, rögtön kérdezősködni kezdtem volna, hogy mégis mit akar tőle, de így már a kezében volt a kilincs, mire feleszméltem.

- Várj, én is jövök!

Felpattantam és pár ugrással mellette termettem, még az ajtót is kinyitottam neki. ... Jól van, na, a megszokás!

- Szóval... miért is keresed Kaorut?

- Oh, én csak... szeretnék eltölteni vele egy kis időt. Remélem, ez...nem gond? Elvégre _hostok_ vagytok, ugye?

És ahogy haladtunk a folyosókon és lépcsőkön a kijárat felé, nem tudtam eldönteni, mit találtam benne a legfurcsábbnak. A tényt, hogy fogalmam se volt róla, ki lehetett? A tényt, hogy fiú volt és mégis egy hostot keresett? A tényt, hogy _egy_ bizonyos hostot keresett: Kaorut? Próbáltam visszaemlékezni, hogy előfordult-e már hasonló, hogy valaki csak egyikünket akarta, de úgy tűnt, az agyam csődött mondott, én pedig éreztem, hogy lassan egyre nehezebben kaptam levegőt.

- Kérlek, várj itt egy kicsit – mondtam az ismeretlennek, mikor a kapuhoz értünk. Gondoltam, erről előbb értesíteni kéne a Lordot.

- Áh, itt vagy, Hikaru! – hallottam ismét Kyouya hangját, ismét a hátam mögül. Eskü valami belövése lehet, hogy mindig az emberek mögé kell lopóznia! Mondjuk, én is figyelhettem volna jobban, de annyira Tamaki előkerítésére koncentráltam, hogy nagyjából senki mást nem vettem észre. – Kösz, épp ideje volt, hogy belenézzek ezekbe... jól vagy? Mintha kicsit...zavartnak tűnnél – tette hozzá. Nem mintha bármiféle érdeklődés lett volna a hangjában, inkább úgy tűnt, a szokásos, mindent dokumentáló Sötét Nagyúr beszélt hozzám.

- Mi? ... Jah, nem, csak... figyelj, nem tudod merre van Tamaki?

A zaj kezdett erősödni, a hőmérő higanyszála mintha feljebb kúszott volna, és egyszerre a fejemet is nagyon nehéznek éreztem.

- Hüm...mikor legutóbb láttam, a flamingókat etette a-...

- Áh, ott van, látom! Köszi!

Átrohantam a kerten, miután kiszúrtam azt az idióta szőke fejét az egyik szökőkút mellett. Nem akartam szem elől téveszteni.

- Lordom... elnézést, hogy félbeszakítom az együttlétet – mondtam meghajolva –, de szeretnék valamit megbeszélni... négyszemközt.

- Hikaru! Mért nem a testvéreddel szórakoztatod a társaságot?

- Ööö... Kyouya elküldött valami papírokért, és-...

- Kyouya, hát persze... gondolhattam volna. Menj és zaklasd őt, ha neki ennyi szabad ideje van. Bár, jobban díjaznám, ha tennéd a dolgod.

...micsoda egy idióta! Mindazonáltal...talán Kyouya nem véletlenül lett Sötét Nagyúr... Áhh. Nem jó dolog a klub hierarchiáján filózni. Árt az egészségnek – nekem ráadásul amúgyis kezdett kialakulni egy jó kis fejfájás.

- Kyou...ya... – lihegtem, újabb futás után. Mintha egy maratont futottam volna, ami elég érdekesnek tűnt. Ennyire rossz kondiban lettem volna?

- Igen? Azt hittem, megtaláltad Tamakit...?

- Meg is, de nyilvánvalóan túl elfoglalt valami mianeve hercegnő-akármicsodával ahhoz, hogy foglalkozzon velem, én pedig mindenképp meg akartam kérdezni _valakit_, akinek...van hatalma. Szóval, van itt egy srác, aki Kaorut keresi...

- ...és? Mi olyan fura ebben?

Heh. Ennyit arról, hogy _ő_ aztán mindig mindent tud. És én még azt hittem, hogy legalább a célzásokat rögtön megérti. _Megérti_, egyáltalán, nem úgy, mint egyesek.

- Nem érted... úgy van itt, mint... mint... szóval... ügyfélként keresi.

- Ér...tem... – mondta alig hallhatóan, elkerekedett szemekkel maga elé bámulva. Vártam, hátha megmondja, mit csináljak, de nem szólt semmit.

- Kyouya? Mi a fenét csináljak vele? Nagyjából még...soha...nem volt fiú ügyfelünk, ugye? Vagy, egyáltalán, akárki, aki _kettőnk_ közül csak a testvéremet akarta...vagy csak engem...

- Igen, igen, ezek...tények – tolta feljebb orrán a szemüvegét. – De azt se hiszem, hogy lenne bármiféle...megkötésünk...

- Szóval...szóval csak...vezessem oda-...

- Nem, azt hiszem, arra már nem lesz szükség...

Én is arra fordítottam a fejemet, amerre ő figyelt, és rögtön meg is értettem, miért mondta azt, amit: az idegen, oldalán Haruhivel, épp Kaoru felé tartott. Kitört belőlem egy kiáltás és megint rohanni kezdtem. Fogalmam sem volt, miért: Kaorut féltettem, vagy csak nem akartam bunkó parasztnak tűnni, aki szándékosan _feledkezett meg_ egy vendégről, még úgy se, hogy a kérdéses vendéggel kapcsolatos rossz érzésem egyre csak nőtt.

- Hikaru! Hol voltál? – vetette magát a karjaimba az öcsém, szokás szerint azon az édes hangján szólva. – Már kezdtem aggódni...

Éreztem, hogy átkarolja a derekamat, és a hölgyek félkörében én se tehettem mást: átöleltem. Nem mintha nehezemre esett volna.

- Ne haragudj...

- És itt ez az úriember azt mondja, beszélni akar velem... – folytatta a mondandóját, ügyet sem vetve a válaszra, viszont határozott szándékkal, hogy aranyos legyen, a még mindig ismeretlen srác felé bökött mutatóujjával.

_Úriember_...Kaoru, igazán? Azt hiszem, néha kicsit hajlamos túlzásokba esni. Tény, hogy jó megjelenésű volt, ám ez mifelénk mindig is alapvetőnek számított. Úriember? Pfeh.

- Bocs, Hikaru, gondoltam, útbaigazítom... – jött a bocsánatkérés Haruhitől. – Nem volt rá oka, hogy várakozzon...

Részemről köhögni kezdtem: nem haragudhattam rá, hisz fogalma se lehetett semmiről, de azért szerettem volna egy barackot nyomni a fejére. Mért kell neki mindig annyira baszottul udvariasnak lennie? Meg egyáltalán...mért kell mindig mindenbe beleütnie az orrát? Tamaki meg persze annyira odáig van érte, hogy mindig mindent megbocsát neki...hmm...nem kéne elmondanom, de azt a vázát is csak két dolog miatt nem nézi el neki: egyrészt, amikor _az _történt, még csak Kyouya volt tisztában Haruhi titkával; másrészt pedig, Haruhi túlságosan ragaszkodni kezdett ahhoz, hogy megtéríti a tartozását. _Akkor_ pedig már Tamaki volt annyira belehabarodva, hogy nem akarta megbántani.

Belegondolva: a srác felbukkanása majdnem olyan volt, mint Haruhié. Csak ő nem vert le egy rohadt drága vázát...meg, jobban is nézett ki.

- El...nézést – mondtam neki, miközben lebontottam magamról Kaorut. – Csak...nem minden nap keresi akármelyikünket egy fiú, és...úgy gondoltam, jobb ha a vezérünk értesül előbb a dologról.

Utálok hajlongani. Úgy egyáltalán; ha pedig még a fejem is fáj, különösképp. Nem tehetek róla, de a másik oldalra születtem: _előttem_ hajlongjanak emberek.

- Hogyne, semmi gond – felelte hűvös nyugalommal. Túl hűvösen és túl nyugodtan.

Kaoru a kezemet nem volt hajlandó elengedni, ezt kihasználva közelebb húztam magamhoz és a fülébe suttogtam:

- Csak kiálts, ha kellek...itt leszek a közelben.

Aztán Haruhi felé fordultam:

- Gyere, Haruhi, hagyjuk őket..._kettesben_...

Valószínűleg nagyon el lehettem veszve a gondolataimban, de tényleg nem mentem messzire: egy közeli fának támaszkodva bámultam a nagy semmibe, próbálva kiszűrni a fejemből a zajt és az embereket.

- Mi a fene volt ez, Hikaru? – hallottam a kérdést.

És el is kezdtem gondolkodni: tényleg, mi a fene volt az egész? Jött valami idegen..._kölyök_, elválasztott a testvéremtől, én meg szaladgáltam, mint egy lefejezett csirke, és...féltékeny voltam? Görcsösen aggódtam? Mint valami jól előkészített színházi jelenet, egy rossz vicc... Én pedig hirtelen nagyon úgy éreztem magam, mint a tragikus sorsú főhősnő: a zajongás, a percre se halkuló szövegelés, a hőség, az elmúlt pár perc eseményei a saját gondolataimmal kombinálva, Tamaki ostoba nemtörődömsége, Kyouya szokatlan és nagyon is látható meglepettsége, Haruhi szokásos kedvessége – mindezek, valószínűleg megtették a hatásukat, nem is emlékszek pontosan. Később azt mondták, elájultam.


End file.
